Whoops
by eliza-ewok
Summary: Mi/L....blah! I can't think of anything to put!!


A/N: Just a little idea that's been floating around my head for a while. Because it's so random, I don't really know when to set it, so lets just say when Michael isn't with Maria, and Liz isn't with Max. However, it's when Max is looking for Tess and his son. Oh, and Max still lives at home. Review if you feel the need to, but it's only a small thing with no real storyline lol!  
  
********** Whoops ***********  
  
I open my eyes, looking at the ceiling.  
  
I smile, feeling strangely content and not knowing why.  
  
I hear a small sigh beside me, and I turn to look at who it could be, a little surprised.  
  
I don't remember picking any broad up.  
  
Oh shit a brick.  
  
"Fuck, Liz!" "Oh my god, Michael?"  
  
Liz Parker is sitting naked in my bed. Holding a very pale (and nearly see through) sheet to her chest. Did I mention she was naked? I don't think I did.  
  
Liz Parker is sitting a few feet away, in my bed, **naked**.  
  
We both sit there, both holding the sheet up to cover ourselves.  
  
However, the thought that we obviously didn't do that last night makes itself known in my head, and the way she is blushing I'm guessing its occurred to her to.  
  
"So, uh...how you doing Liz?"  
  
I cringe as soon as I say it. Yeah I know, lame huh? Well, it was all I could think of.  
  
"Uhm, so we uh, uhm, we did-, oh god" she stutters, sighing in defeat.  
  
She leans her head in her hands, and if I look carefully I can see the top of the curve from her breasts.  
  
Bad, bad Michael.  
  
"Liz, uh, maybe...this was obviously a mistake right? So let's keep it that way. No one has to know."  
  
She looks at me out the corner of her eye, and a strong urge to just hold her washes over me, almost painfully.  
  
I restrain myself. Just.  
  
"Ok. Ok. So, let's just, keep this between us. Ok."  
  
She starts to pull the sheet away.  
  
"Whoa! What the hell are you doing?" I yell.  
  
She looks at me like I'm a complete moron.  
  
"Going to find my clothes. I'm not going naked."  
  
"Gee Liz, that's not what you said last night" I grin.  
  
She flushes furiously, before giving the sheet another sharp yank.  
  
I hold on, barely.  
  
"Hey, hey!"  
  
Embarrassment forgotten, she starts to look annoyed. "Well, I'm not looking for my clothes butt naked while you gawk at me."  
  
"I don't gawk" I protest.  
  
She just looks at me blankly.  
  
Then I get it. Right, I'm a male. I can't help it. I'd look if I got the chance.  
  
Hey, take last night for example.  
  
"Ok," I start, "I'll keep the sheet" I hold up a hand at her opening her mouth, ready to say something, "But, I will face away at all times."  
  
She glares at me, but then motions her head for me to turn away.  
  
Phew, covers still in tact, I face the window...  
  
...to the reflection of Liz Parker, still incredibly naked walking around my room.  
  
I groan inwardly, but then swear when my eyes focus on the determined form on Max walking towards my apartment.  
  
The question of why the hell didn't I shut the goddamn curtains flutters across my mind, before I get my butt out of bed and race around looking for my bloody pants.  
  
Apparently, Liz has seen him too as she is stood there in her bra and panties saying over and over, "Oh god, oh god."  
  
"Liz, get dressed!" I scream at her.  
  
The shock seems to disappear, and she continues to search for her clothes.  
  
I find some boxers, and shove them on.  
  
Rooting through drawers for some presentable trousers, I hear myself telling her what to do.  
  
Since when was I the one with the plan?  
  
"Get dressed, say you just got here a few minutes ago ok?"  
  
I'm saying this, but not watching where I'm going.  
  
So when we bump into each other, I'm not prepared for her to look up at me with those chocolate brown eyes.  
  
I find myself just searching them for different colours. I can see swirls of gold, which is interesting.  
  
I realise I'm staring.  
  
She is doing the same to me.  
  
Oh, cool.  
  
I get the feeling I'm about to say something incredibly sappy or moronic, possibly both when-  
  
"Michael? Hey, Michael!"  
  
Max in is my apartment while I stand here with no top on and Liz looking like she's just been ravished, equally with no top on.  
  
"Fuck" I whisper, then hustle Liz into my bathroom.  
  
What? I panicked. Plus, she didn't have a top on, and I didn't want to waste time looking.  
  
I'm just closing the bathroom door, when Max pokes his head though my bedroom door.  
  
"Michael?" he asks when I jump slightly.  
  
"Uh, bad dream" I lie, then push past him into the kitchen, picking a top up on the way, and expecting him to follow.  
  
He does.  
  
Phew.  
  
Shoving my top on, I'm vaguely listening to Max talking.  
  
I start making a sandwich. For some reason I'm really hungry-...oh, right. Heh heh.  
  
"I just, I just feel like I've really screwed things up you know. Like with Tess, and my son." He leans his head in his hands, and I almost tell him if he didn't want to be in this position, stop making so many goddamn mistakes.  
  
I manage to keep my mouth zipped tightly closed.  
  
"What would you do?" he asks me suddenly.  
  
I look up from the counter, "About what?"  
  
He frowns a little, "About Liz."  
  
At her name I knock over the Tabasco sauce. Whoops.  
  
Max frowns more deeply, but continues.  
  
"I wanted to be her first-"  
  
I choke on my sandwich.  
  
"-her first love, her first everything."  
  
He stares at me, as if seeing what I did last night.  
  
I feel myself start to blush.  
  
Wait? Me, blush? Oh Jesus. The day I manage to blush, I'm completely screwed.  
  
Well, I guess that fits. I start to snigger at my innuendo when the painful reminder of sandwich stuck in my throat snaps my attention back to the problem at hand.  
  
I cough, trying to dislodge the piece of sandwich in my throat.  
  
"Right, her first, uh,...Look Maxwell-"  
  
He stands up suddenly, pulling something red from underneath him that was obviously annoying him.  
  
I feel my eyes open wide in shock.  
  
I absolutely don't fucking believe this.  
  
It's Liz's cardigan.  
  
Max looks up, with no expression.  
  
I start making escape plans.  
  
But then he smiles, looking goofily around the apartment.  
  
"Do I know her?" he smiles. "It's nice to see you've moved on from Maria."  
  
I laugh hysterically.  
  
I know I sound like a dork who's been caught wanking off or something by his parents.  
  
I guess the pressure is getting to me.  
  
I mean come on, I had sex last night with his dream girl, and he is stood there asking me if he knows her.  
  
"...Uhm, heh heh...uhm...Maxwell-"  
  
"Oh my god" he interrupts.  
  
Does he usually interrupt me this much? It might give me an inferiority complex. Seriously.  
  
"She's still here isn't she?" he mock whispers, "Oh man, I'm sorry. I'll talk to you later! Oh man!"  
  
Max is winking at me like we're in some big freaking plan together, while he heads for the door.  
  
Too bad I screwed the love of his life last night.  
  
I'm momentarily frozen at the kitchen counter, that fucking piece of sandwich still wedged in my throat.  
  
I eventually manage to move from standing like a right prat in the kitchen, and sit on the sofa.  
  
"Oh fuck a dog with rabies" I whisper to myself.  
  
I jump slightly when Liz sits down next to me.  
  
"So" she starts.  
  
"So" I answer.  
  
So, what the hell do we do now? I think.  
  
I want to kiss her again.  
  
Like I did last night.  
  
I want to do all the things we did and more.  
  
I think she wants to do the same.  
  
I smile as she slides closer to me on the sofa.  
  
"So" she whispers again, her lips inches from my own lips.  
  
"So" I smile back, before pulling her neck forward for a kiss.  
  
So, I'm guessing it wasn't just a one-night mistake.  
  
Or if it was, it happened to be a one-night and a day mistake too.  
  
I grin into her mouth, and carry her back to my bedroom.  
  
With my bed.  
  
What can I say?  
  
Whoops.  
  
  
  
END 


End file.
